Yūki Terumi
Yūki Terumi is the true main antagonist of the video game series, BlazBlue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi (Completed) * Junko Enoshima vs. Yuki Terumi * Kefka Palazzo vs. Yuki Terumi * Yuki Terumi vs M Bison * Yuuki Terumi VS Medusa Gorgon (Completed) * Yuuki Terumi Vs Sephiroth * Sosuke Aizen VS Yuuki Terumi * Viper Reijiko X Yuki Terumi (Completed) * Yūki Terumi VS Xemnas As Susano'o * Susano'o vs Oni Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents As Yuuki Terumi * Adam Taurus * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy) * Asuka R. Kreuz * Bayonetta * Bernkastel (Umineko) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Carmine (Under Night IN-BIRTH) * Chara (Undertale) * Cinder Fall * Crazy Hand * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dimentio * Doctor Doom * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Garou * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Handsome Jack (Borderlands) * I-No * Joker * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Madara Uchiha * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Mephiles the Dark * Orochimaru * Ragyo Kiryuin * Red Skull * Reverse-Flash * Ridley * Samus Aran * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) * Zamasu As Susano'o * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Anti-Monitor * Bowser * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Darkseid * Dormammu * Galactus * Gargos (Killer Instinct) * Genesect * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) * Goku Black * Janemba * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Justice (Guilty Gear) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Link * Loki * Machina (Dies Irae) * Mewtwo * Shao Kahn * Solaris As Both * Dark Samus * Doomsday * Ganondorf * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Shinnok * Yhwach (Bleach) With Hazama * Goku Black and Zamasu * Master Hand and Crazy Hand * Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui Harime History Yūki Terumi is the true main antagonist, a former member of the SIX-HEROES, creator and founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, and murderer of Konoe A. Mercury and Trinity Glassfile (The latter of which, had her soul reincarnated into Platinum the Trinity, along with her two other major souls). He was eventually killed once and for all by Hakumen, Leader of the SIX-HEROES. His vessel, Hazama is currently Missing In Action (M.I.A.) On the topic of Hazama, it's unknown if he, and Kazuma Kuvaru of the BlazBlue Light Novels ''are indeed the same person, though when Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on Hazama, Kazuma appears. This may hint that the two might be the same, as both have green hair, both are villains, & either one were intended to be Terumi's host. In addition, Kazuma's fate is unknown, and years later, Hazama's fate is also "unknown"... Death Battle Info 'Background' *Real Name: Susano’o *Birth: Unknown *Height: 6’0 ft (183 cm) *Weight: 134.5 Ibs (61 kg) *Alias: Black Susano’o *Often laughs like a maniac *Sadistic *Vessel: Kazuma Kval and Hazama 'Equipment' *Susano'o Unit **Terumi's Original Body **Exists to protect the Master Unit: Amaterasu **Has the ability to slash time without the risk of running a paradox **Terumi is capable of accessing the Susano'o Unit's power even if he is no longer inside of it **Can form weapons made entirely of energy and shoot them in the form of projectiles **Terumi channels his hatred through the unit instead of his will **With Noel Vermilion absorbed, is Immune to Event Interference *Balisong Knives *Hidden Blades in his his shoes 'Magic' *Stated by Jubei to be a powerful Magic User *Is capable of feeding off the fear and hatred of others to make himself stronger **Their might not be a limit as too how much hatred/fear he can feed on as Terumi's plan revolved around creating a world full of fear and allow him to surpass both the Master Unit: Amaterasu and Takamagahara, as well as the Black Beast **Terumi is capable of using people's hatred to anchor himself in the physical world. *Is capable of erasing memories by "eating them" *Terumi can create black/green figures that resemble snakes and use them as either projectiles or use them as apart of physical attacks. *Terumi is capable of using people's hatred for him as a form of Observer **Observers are able to create Event Interference's by acknowledging what they see **Observers must constantly perceive themselves and the "existence" of the subject being observed or else they will instantly vanish along with the "existence" they are observing **Terumi has been Observed by Noel Vermillion and Hades Izanami **Using people's hatred as a form of Observer, it allows him to more or less stay alive after being killed by Hakumen and remain immune to death as a Ghost. *Ghost Form **Terumi's Ghost form **Is intangible and immune to most attacks **Is still capable of physically interacting with the world 'Weapons' *Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros **Is a Nox Nyctores Causality Weapons **Terumi primary weapon **Wielded by Hazama, Kazuma Kval, and Terumi **Has the ability to directly attack the psyche and mind of it's target **Terumi seems to be capable of making a large amount of Ouroboros despite their only being one **It is capable of being used as a grapple hook as demonstrated by Hazama *Hihiirokane **Originally wielded by Tomonori **It has the ability to cut both bodies and spirits **Is one of the few weapons that can injure Terumi **Absorbed it after utilizing it too sever his connection with Hazama **Manifests in the form of a weapon similar to Ouroboros 'Moveset' As Terumi Drive *Force Eater **Allows Terumi to gain more Heat when he hits his opponent with his Drive attacks as well as nullifying his opponents Heat gain **When attacking, Terumi uses energy in the form of snake's too attack Overdrive *Nightmare Reaper **Increases the amount of Heat that Terumi gains when using Drive Attacks and will steal an opponent's heat adding to it his own **Increases the damage that Terumi's Drive and Distortion Drive's inflict Exceed Accel *Dungeon of Serpents **An outward flying kick and then summons a wad of energy-like serpents below the opponent **Can also form a large single serpent head from below the opponent dealing more damage Special Moves *Snakebite **Terumi dashes forward and flings his opponent into the air a vortex of darkness and drags them back into the ground *Retaliating Fang **Terumi slashes downward at the opponent using Ouroboros's Chain and then sweeps upward with it forcing the opponent into a coil of chain while in the air **Launches the opponent into the air *Cleaving Fang **Terumi repeatedly stomps on the opponent and then kicks them away Distortion Drives *Gleaming Fang **Terumi wraps himself in aura in the form of a massive snake and charges at his opponent **Can be used in Midair **When used in midair, Terumi dives at a diagonal-downward angle *The Divine Twin Blades **Kicks the opponent into the air using an energy snake and follows it up with a backward front-flipping kick empowered by a trail of energy snakes **Overdrive version has Terumi perform Wind Serpent's Fang (Hazama's move) as a finisher *Serpent's Laceration **Terumi delivers an axe-kick to his opponent knocking them onto the ground and then procceds to stomp on his opponent several times before sweeping them off the ground and delivers a backward kick trailed by an energy snake **Overdrive versions has Terumi stomp on his opponent more than before and delivers a bow to them **In a different version, Terumi trips his opponent and grinds his foot on the top of the opponent's head *Venomous Bite **A counter move **Terumi walks forward while juggling Ouroboros in his hand and once he's hit, Terumi jumps over his opponent while wrapping them Ouroboros coils and slasshing them in an X shaped slash **Overdrive version deals more damage *Serpernt's Cursed Sting **Terumi slashes his opponent with Ouroboros in an upward hook and downward slam, then grabs them forming two snakes and injecting Heat into them **The more Heat that Terumi has in his Heat Gauge the more damage that is inflicted **Overdrive version Terumi toss the foe down onto the ground after grabbing them and grind his foot into the opponent's head *Screeches of the Condemned **Terumi extends two Ouroboros chains and captures the opponent and flies to them back and forth while kicking them and and slashing them with his knife before ending it by slamming them down to the ground with a massive snake **Uses chains as leverage and too swing past his opponent to deal the attacks **Overdrive version has Terumi rush through his opponent four additional times Astral Finish *The Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk **Terumi throws two Ouroboros chains into the ground and traps his opponent then opens a portal behind him in and launches multiple Ouroboros at his opponent damaging them before transforming into his "Black Susano'o" form and forms a blade entirely out of darkness and ending it with a powerful slash As Susano'o 'Feats' *One of the founders of the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven *Held his own against Jubei and Hakumen *Assisted in the defeat of the Black Beast *"Killed" Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury and Trinity Glasfile *Defeated and nearly killed Ragna the Bloodedge on multiple occasions *Killed Tomonori *Ambushed Hakumen and ripped his soul out of the Susano'o Unit *Defeated illusions of Bang Shishigami, Ragna the Bloodedge, himself, and Hakumen *Defeated a Mirror Copy of himself that seemed to be just as strong as him **Terumi openly said after defeating it that he thought he was going to die *Defeated Es as Susano'o *Easily defeated Ragna the Bloodedge, Jubei, and Izayoi upon regaining the Susano'o Unit and assuming his original form **Susano'o tells Ragan that it is hard for him to hold back **Ragna has stated that Susano'o is even stronger than Azrael *Defeated Jin Kisaragi as Susano'o 'Faults''' *Is sadistic and his fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain and suffering as possible *Is prone to tantrums and panics when things don't go his way *Special weapons such as Hihiirokane and Ragna's Drive Soul Eater are capable of damaging Terumi *Was technically killed by Hakumen's Time Killer technique but utilized his Observer like ability to remain alive **While Terumi can Self-Observe himself, that level of self-observation put's strain on his power and can only maintain his existence for a week before dying for good. *Terumi requires a vessel to anchor him into the physical world *While Susano'o is powerful, a majority of his moves are locked and are unlocked over the course of a fight *Terumi can forcibly be removed from the Susano'o unit by Ragna's Soul Eater Drive *Ultimately and permanently killed by Ragna the Bloodedge *Terumi can be forced back into his true form by the Sekigan wielded by Jubei *Was pulled into the Boundary by Hakumen and trapped in their along with him *Terumi doesn't have much Special Moves only having four **Terumi's Distortion Drives require Heat and cannot be performed with out it. Gallery Y ki Terumi (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Terrumi as he appears in BlazBlue: ChronoPhantasm File:Susano'o_(Centralfiction_Artwork).png|Susano'o: Terumi's Original Form Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Ghost Form).png|Terumi's Ghost Form Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Terumi while in control of Hazama Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Ghosts Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Knife Wielders Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains